Landslide
Landslide by Fleetwood Mac is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly with back-up from Brittany and Santana. Santana chose the song because she wanted to tell Brittany how she feels about her. Despite that, Santana tells Rachel that just because she sang a song with Brittany, it doesn't mean that she, or anyone, can put a label on her. It makes her realize how she feels about Brittany and their relationship. Lyrics Holly: I took my love and I took it down I climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills Where the landslide brought me down. Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart Holly with Santana: Rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Holly with Santana and Brittany: Oh-Oh..oh-oh...oh Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you Holly with Brittany: (Santana in the show version: But time) (Santana and Brittany in the show version: makes you bolder) Holly with Brittany and Santana: Children get older And I'm getting older too Holly: Well... Holly with Santana and Brittany: Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you Holly with Brittany: But time makes you bolder Holly with Santana and Brittany: Children get older And I'm getting older too Holly: Well, I'm getting older too So.. take this love and take it down Yeah, if you climb a mountain and you... Holly with Santana and Brittany: ...turn around And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Holly: Where the landslide brought me down Holly with Santana and Brittany: And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Holly: Well maybe... Well maybe... Holly with Santana and Brittany: Well maybe... Holly: The landslide will bring you... Holly with Santana and Brittany: ...down Trivia *Stevie Nicks came on the set of Glee to watch her song be performed. She stated that it was a "beautiful mix" of the original and Dixie Chicks version. She was overall very pleased with the performance and was honored to be part of the show. *Gwyneth Paltrow learned to play this song on the guitar minutes before she was supposed to perform it. *This is a song to express dialogue between Santana and Brittany about their feelings for each other. *On the show, there is a bit of a difference with Santana and Brittany singing: "''But time makes you bolder. 'Even children get older and I'm getting older too." ''Together, and not with Holly. *This is one of the songs where someones parts in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: Imagine, One (U2)|One, Time War, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, and You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. Gallery landslide.png Tumblr lhzvzrWuQH1qbjjes.png Brittana7.png Videos Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez